RED
by Shuuta Hikaru
Summary: Dentuman musik dengan ritme cepat serta melodi memikat. Audiensi berteriak, bernyanyi, melalukan koor serempak bersama sang vokalis. Melupakan semua dunia selain kesenangan yang disajikan di atas panggung. Mengerahkan semua kemampuan musikalitas yang mereka punya. Menghibur penggemar hingga titik peluh terakhir. Inilah RED. /NoPairing/ Complete


**Disclaimer : GS/D bukan punya saya. Tapi Yzak iya, soalnya mau saya potong rambutnya. haha. *kabur* Ngomong-ngomong, lirik lagu di bawah juga bukan punya saya *sigh*. We Are the Stars itu ost Ragnarok the Animation ^^.**

**Warning : agak OOC mungkin, ga jelas, ga berarti, fic penuh dengan keisengan saya. No romance. Dan yang terpenting bayangin Yzak rambutnya di gel kebelakang (hampir kayak Hidan) egak kayak Dora... XD**

* * *

Dentuman musik dengan ritme cepat serta melodi memikat. Audiensi berteriak, bernyanyi, melalukan koor serempak bersama sang vokalis. Melupakan semua dunia selain kesenangan yang disajikan di atas panggung. Mengerahkan semua kemampuan musikalitas yang mereka punya. Menghibur penggemar hingga titik peluh terakhir. Inilah RED...

**RED**

Suara hentakan musik semakin mengeras seiring dengan larutnya malam. Remaja hingga dewasa berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang dapat menampung kurang dari tiga ratus orang. Mereka menghentakkan kakinya, melompat bersamaan mengikuti melodi yang disajikan di atas panggung. Sebagian besar dari audiensi adalah sekumpulan gadis muda. Mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan badan mereka yang sudah dipenuhi peluh. Dan mereka tidak malu saat make-up yang beberapa jam sebelumnya diaplikasikan di wajah mereka kini mulai luntur, belum lagi rambut rapi gadis-gadis itu sekarang menjadi berantakan, tidak tertata sama sekali. Jika penonton dari kaum hawa tidak peduli dengan penampilan, kaum adam pun tak usah ditanya. Mereka tidak peduli selama kesenangan yang mereka dapat sebanding dengan uang serta keringat yang sudah mereka keluarkan.

"_We are RED!"_

"WOOOO!"

Tangan mereka terangkat di atas. Bersorak-sorai saat vokalis RED menyebutkan nama band mereka. Suara pemuda yang berusia tidak lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu terdengar parau, tapi bagi gadis-gadis dengan adrenalin tidak biasa itu adalah seksi. Area panggung makin panas. Penonton semakin keras meneriakkan nama personel band RED.

RED kali ini diberi kesempatan tampil diurutan ketiga setelah dua band sebelumnya membuka acara terlebih dulu. Namun PHANTOM dan EXTENDED hanya menyanyikan dua lagu saja, karena kali ini mereka hanyalah sebagai band pembuka. Sedangkan RED, yang menjadi band utama kali ini, akan menyanyikan lebih banyak lagu. Bagi pemilik tempat _live house_ itu, kehadiran RED adalah sebuah berkah semenjak mereka muncul tiga bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja, karena penggemar mereka bisa mencapai jumlah yang cukup mengesankan, mengingat mereka hanyalah band _indie _yang belum memiliki rumah produksi yang ingin menaungi mereka. Bahkan tiket konser kali ini _sold out, _tak ada yang tersisa.

"Oi, oi... Kalian belum capek, kan?" tanya vokalis RED setelah mereka menyelesaikan lagu kedua. Riuh penonton menjadi jawaban bahwa mereka masih ingin RED tampil. "_Good,"_ jawabnya enteng. Ia mengacak rambut hitam tak beraturan miliknya, membuatnya semakin terlihat serampangan. Sekumpulan _fangirls _yang mengidolakannya langsung berteriak kencang.

Meski nama RED dalam dunia musik _indie _masih termasuk seumur jagung, nyatanya _member _mereka sudah mempunyai nama yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh bagi penikmat musik _indie. _Tiga bulan yang lalu, tepatnya persis saat hari _valentine_, mereka sepakat membuat sebuah grup musik, setelah para personel RED sebelumnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari band sebelum bergabung dengan RED. Mungkin karena itulah penggemar mereka bisa mencapai jumlah yang memuaskan meski hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan mereka wira-wiri di atas panggung.

Beberapa saat vokalis itu terlihat kikuk, sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. "Kami senang kalian datang. Dan err-"

"_Oh man! _Shinn! Ini bukan kali pertama kau konser, kan?" seseorang di balik drum _set _berkata kepada Shinn, sang vokalis RED. Dengan senyum lebar tapi bermakna olok-olokan yang ditujukan kepada sang vokalis, ia menjawab teriakan yang berbunyi "Dearka!" dari arah penonton. "Oh, halo semua! Shinn masih saja tidak bisa jadi MC di konser kita kali ini. Dia benar-benar tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, ya kan?" Dengan suaranya, sang penggebuk drum lebih mencerahkan suasana meski ia harus menerima _death glare _dari Shinn.

Penonton terkikik.

Dalam konser mininya RED sering kali mengajak berbicara para penggemar mereka saat dua atau tiga lagu telah mereka nyanyikan. Dan jika di dalam band lain selain RED, di saat seperti inilah biasanya sang vokalis akan bertindak sebagai MC. Tapi tidak dengan mereka. Shinn bagi penggemar RED selalu terlihat kikuk jika disuruh untuk melakukan hal itu. Berbanding terbalik saat ia bernyanyi, ia bahkan dapat mencapai hati penonton. Mungkin hanya lewat lagu saja ia berbicara dengan benar, begitulah salah satu komentar dari seorang penggemar RED.

Maka dari itu, sebagai orang yang merasa paling bisa mengurangi jarak antara band dan penggemar, Dearka –lah yang selalu menjadi MC.

"Bagaimana kalau Heine saja yang jadi MC kali ini?" Dearka mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah _mic _yang terletak di sebelah kirinya sambil melirik ke arah seseorang berambut oranye berada.

"_Sorry, _tapi aku sedang tidak punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Sepertinya bahan leluconku habis," jawab Heine sang _bassist _RED.

"Huuuuuuu!" penonton paling belakang bersorak kecewa. Bahkan Dearka ikut-ikutan menyorakinya, tentu saja dengan _mic, _otomatis suaranya lah yang terdengar paling keras.

"Dasar Heine payah."

"HEINE PAYAAAH!"

"Hahaha..."

Heine tidak menjawab langsung. Ia hanya menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sesaat kemudian, Heine mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah _mic_ dan berkata, "Athrun sajalah..."

"WAAAAA!"

"ATHRUUUN!"

"KYAAAA!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan serupa dari penonton untuk mendukung Athrun.

"Hey! Kenapa suara kalian lebih keras kalau dia yang disebutkan?" protes Shinn tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia memicingkan mata ke arah seseorang berambut biru yang membawa sebuah gitar elektrik bewarna coklat gelap.

Penonton tertawa. Padahal sebenarnya Shinn tidak bermaksud untuk melucu.

"Hahaha! Tebak, seseorang sedang iri atas kepopuleran Athrun sekarang," Dearka berkelakar. Sebagian dari mereka yang berada di bawah panggung mengikik, ada pula yang menggumamkan sesuatu, lebih banyak yang berteriak-teriak nama salah satu gitaris RED yang di sebutkan tadi.

Athrun hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum simpul. Pemuda yang juga berposisi sebagai _backing vokal _dari RED itu kemudian mengatakan kalimat, " Aa, berikan dukungan lebih pada Shinn, teman-teman. Kalian tidak mau kan kalau nanti dia ngambek dan tidak mau menyanyikan lagu selanjutnya?"

"SHINN! SHINN! SHINN!" Dearka bersorak sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan _stick _drumnya ke udara. Dan penggemar mereka pun mengikuti Dearka untuk meneriakkan nama personel termuda di RED itu.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Shinn. Meski sudah beberapa kali naik panggung dan berkomunikasi dengan penggemar ia tetap saja masih tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, sebaik Dearka lebih tepatnya. Ia sering tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan saat jeda sejenak dalam konser seperti ini. Personel lain sebenarnya juga ramah, kecuali _leader _mereka, tapi Shinn merasa dalam hal bercengkrama dengan penggemar seperti saat ini, ia-lah yang mempunyai kemampuan paling payah. Dan akhirnya Shinn-lah yang jadi bahan _bully _keempat rekannya.

Saat penggemar RED melakukan koor dengan meneriaki nama Shinn, Heine yang juga mempunyai sifat usil membetot bass-nya. Mengikuti alunan nada yang tanpa sengaja terbentuk dari teriakan penggemar. Lampu-lampu terang yang menyinari mereka langsung sedikit dipadamkan, diganti oleh _spotlight _yang ditujukan kepada Shinn.

"Oi! Apaan, sih?" Shinn berteriak lewat _mic_-nya karena merasa dikerjai. Meski kesal ia tak mungkin marah-marah, jadi otot-otot di sudut bibirnya mau tidak mau berkedut.

"Kau senang sekarang, heh?" Athrun tertawa, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Menambah suasana penggemar mereka semakin liar. Kemudian gitaris itu mengangkat tanggannya, memberikan sinyal agar audiensi sedikit tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong, tumben hari ini Yzak diam."

"Dia sedang ambeien. Hahahaha!" si drummer menyahut.

Hah?

Terdengar gerutuan kecil dari bawah panggung.

"_Shut up." _Satu-satunya member yang tersisa akhirnya membuka mulutnya. _Pick _gitar terdekat darinya pun berubah menjadi senjata untuk dilemparkan ke arah Dearka.

Mereka tertawa lagi. Mungkin RED akan berubah menjadi grup lawak kedepannya. Siapa yang tahu...

Lampu sorot kini menuju Yzak, sang gitaris kedua RED sekaligus _leader _dari band mereka. Dengan _cool-_nya –dan wajah yang sedang menahan amarah (ia selalu seperti itu) ia menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya setelah sebelumnya ia bangkit dari _stand _kecil yang ia duduki. Jelas ia sedang tak ambeien seperti yang Dearka katakan. Tidak ada pula yang percaya kata-katanya, bagaimanapun ia adalah Dearka.

"Akan ku habisi kau setelah ini selesai," desis Yzak kepada kawannya itu. Drummer itu kemudian hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. '_Peace_'. Yzak menggerundel, dan dengan sedikit kata-kata yang anak kecil tidak diwajibkan untuk mendengar ia menuju bagian _microphone _miliknya sendiri, kemudian berkata, "Dengar kalian semua. Aku tahu dua lagu sebelumnya belum cukup memuaskan kalian. Dan sudah cukup kita bermain-main-" Yzak mengeluarkan _glare _terbaiknya kepada Athrun dan Shinn yang ditanggapi keduanya secara berbeda. Bagi Athrun yang sudah terbiasa dengannya sejak SMA, ia sama sekali tak terpengaruh, justru pemuda bermata zamrud itu hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian. Sedangkan Shinn, yang menganggap pemuda berambut silver itu sebagai yang dituakan, ia bergidik ngeri. Bersiap sewaktu-waktu ia akan diceramahi bersama Dearka nantinya. "-aku ingin tahu seberapa kalian masih punya tenaga yang tersisa-"

"WOOOO!" kata-kata lugas Yzak disambut teriakan.

"_Great." _

Para personel RED tersenyum. Senang para penikmat musik mereka masih belum merasa lelah.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup jeda untuk kali ini." Yzak memetik gitar elektrik yang bewarna sama dengan iris matanya. Membuat suara dengan kunci-kunci yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. "Shinn!"

"_Roger, captain!"_

Dan Shinn, Yzak, Athrun, Heine, serta Dearka mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing. Alat musik mereka berbunyi setara dengan apa yang pemiliknya lakukan.

"_So, you ready, guys?"_

"YEAAAAAH!"

Kurang puas dengan jawaban mereka, vokalis RED itu kemudian mengulang kalimatnya kembali. Lebih keras, dan lebih serak. Ia berteriak, "_ARE YOU READY?"_

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_Make some noise!"_

Bersamaan dengan dentuman drum Dearka, semua _spotlight _di panggung _Live House _itu menyala. Para penggemar semakin berteriak keras, membuat konser RED lebih hidup.

Yzak dan Heine memasuki bagian mereka.

_We are the stars..._

Shinn bernyanyi dengan diiringi melodi serta ritme dari empat personel lainnya. Athrun, Yzak, Heine, dan Dearka pun ikut serta dalam bernyanyi mengambil posisi mereka sebagai _backing vocal._ Audiensi juga ikut bernyanyi, mengikuti semangat yang dibawa oleh RED.

_Sora wo kaketeku..._

_You are my stars..._

Suara mereka bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kaki menghentak, tangan terangkat, mereka melupakan dunia luar selain area _live house_. Tak sia-sia mereka mengeluarkan uang demi kepuasan yang mereka inginkan.

_Kakegai no nai ai..._

Dentuman musik dengan ritme cepat serta melodi memikat. Audiensi berteriak, bernyanyi, melalukan koor serempak bersama sang vokalis. Melupakan semua dunia selain kesenangan yang disajikan di atas panggung. Mengerahkan semua kemampuan musikalitas yang mereka punya. Menghibur penggemar hingga titik peluh terakhir. Inilah RED...

_We are journying to the stars..._

**end**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**See? Apa saya bilang. Ga jelas... Tapi saya seneng banget nulisnya, suer ^^. Jadi pengen bikin RED series (masalahnya bisa atau egak. T_T). Ngomong-ngomong, Shinn, Yzak, Athrun, Heine, Dearka kenapa **_**sih, **_**band mereka di kasih nama RED? Karena mereka semua anggota **_**readcoat, **_**aslinya saya mau masukin Miguel Aiman (ya, saya ngefans ama chara Miguel! Unyu! Ehem...) tapi berhubung Miguel bukan anggota **_**readcoat **_**(dia anggota **_**greencoat**_**) maka, jadilah Heine yang masuk (**_**That's why! **_**Kira bahkan ga disebut sama sekali. Hehe). Karena dari awal saya emang ngerencanain namanya RED (ga jelas bgt T_T). Soal lagu We Are The Stars, saya masukin karena pas aja. Oh ya, sekedar mengingatkan, aslinya sih yang nyanyi cewek. Tapi, anggep aja lagu itu sudah di aransemen ulang jadi lagu rock metal (RED itu band indie rock, yeah!). Kalau dibayangin sih kira-kira kayak band visual kei jepang, Eat You Alive. ^^ tapi mereka ga dandan, alias kasual-kasual aja. Dan maaf, kayaknya tulisan kali ini terlalu klise, ga banyak diksi, saya kena WB T_T. Maaf juga kalo ada typo(s) yah. Yeah, anyway what do you think? Thanks for read!^0^**

**~Hikaru**


End file.
